Navigation systems and devices provide traffic data, such as the existence or location of particular attributes on routes that a user may be travelling. In order to provide these features, navigation systems use geographic data that may include information about the routes drivers may be traveling on, detailed information regarding the network of roads and intersections, estimated travel times along road segments, the speed limits along roads, and other information useful for selecting one route over another.
The verification of attributes on route may be a significant undertaking. However, the correctness of attributes has a direct bearing on the quality measurement of a map. Additionally, present map quality measuring systems present metrics about the many attributes that may describe map quality. This presentation may result in information overload for users and make it difficult to discern the contextual importance of one route over another route.
Accordingly, end users who have navigation systems may discover that certain traffic data used in their navigation systems does not provide sufficient context. Therefore, providing correct traffic data, such as for use in navigation systems, is a continuing effort.